Why me
by Coconut
Summary: Ron makes Hermione a little to mad
1. Default Chapter

Why Me

Disclaimer: all this stuff belongs to J.K. Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah,

Blah 

All Harry saw was a very angry looking Hermione storming into the common room mumbling something about stupid old gits . Harry knew Ron had problemly said something to make her angry. He winced as Hermione slammed the door to her dormitories . Sure enough a few minutes later a just as flustered Ron came scrambling in to the room . Just as Harry was about to Open his mouth to ask what happened ,Ron put up his hand and Said "don't even ask ". Harry shut his mouth and watched Ron storm up the staircase and slam the door again . After the door had shut the twins spoke up "well what a cheery bunch we have here huh George" said Fred "you are mighty right indeed" Replied George . Harry knew he would have to get to the bottom of this for now he'd try to milk Ron for a little " info".


	2. 2-The Plot

Why me 

Disclaimer: all this stuff belongs to J.K. Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah,

Blah 

Hermione slammed her door and ran to her bed "how could he be so insensitive to others feelings " she said aloud to her empty dorm " he just doesn't care about any one but him self I wish I could just grrrr " you know I could make him pay. ( just in case you were wondering Hermiones mad because Ron wanted to skip doing homework and snog and Hermione had a fit . ) "that's what I'll do , I'll make him pay I'll play something on him that will me Fred and George proud . I'll well I don't know but I'll make him sorry". 

When Harry was standing up ready to go talk to Ron he saw Hermione shooting thorough the door ."Hi Harry cant talk Got to go" and she ran through the portrait hole looking like she was having the best day of his life . Harry decided that if she got over it so quickly then so could Ron . But even Harry thought he had to go check on him after he still hadn't been down for three hours. So as Harry was walking up the stair case he heard Ron screaming of course Harry's first idea was that Voldemort Was in his Dorm attacking Ron . Harry stormed in expecting the worst when all of a sudden he had to duck to not be hit with a flying pig being thrown at the door . Pig had caught flight right after exiting the door way And Harry had second thoughts on seeing what was wrong but finally decided that he needed to know what made Ron so mad to throw his pet at the door . Harry walked into the room saying " what do you think you doing throwing that poor bird at poor people just wanting to Come into the room " . 

Ron shot daggers at him as he approached his bed were out of anger Ron had been snapping old quills into little tiny pieces . "What 's wrong " asked Harry after a moments silence But all he got for and answer was a scold and a "Hermione". "what happened " after a brief pause Ron said " I wanted to stop studying for a few minutes and kiss a little and she said no because she was preparing for her N.E.W.T. s And I told her that they were still a good three months away and she blew up saying I was inconsiderate and didn't care that she was working to be head girl" Ron paused for a second as if to catch his breath and then started again " I'm just sick of it we got kicked out of the library For being to loud and she accused me of trying to ruin her future and her life " Ron sighed "Then she ran away and said she never wanted to see me again as if were not only in the same house but we also have the same best friend '' 

Harry was a little scared of the reaction he would get from Ron "then why are you up here pouting" . Ron looked at him and said "you know I don't really know " they both started laughing and walked down to the common room to play a game of chess Harry knew Ron always won but he still played he in hope of once finally wining the game .

Meanwhile

Hermione had been look through books in the library for over three hours now. She still hadn't found a spell that would make her feel better . She had begged Madame Prince for 30 whole minute before she finale agreed to let Hermione back in. Hermione had gone through spells to make you grow more arms and legs spells to make your face stay furry forever and even some spells to make your skin turn green . Hermione had been through almost all the evil hex books in the library until she spotted one half hidden behind some other big books she saw a book called _Mess up there life _ after looking through the first few pages she decide this must be a book from the restricted section that was misplaced because she didn't even want to look at some of those pictures until half way through the book she found the one she had been looking for her pride and joy .

She was going to make Ron a girl.


	3. 3-The Spell

Why me 

Disclaimer: all this stuff belongs to J.K. Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah,

Blah 

Hermione need something to pratice on she did ent think that anyone would volanter so she just kinda borrowed pig ( if Ron s going to be a girl he might as well have a girl owl). Pig flew around and around until finally Hermione had to hold pig whil saying the spell the only problem was you had to say the spell on the person and then kiss the person on the lips and the next morning they would be a girl . She tried and tried but she coulent understad why it woulent work finally she went back to the library and got the book from where she had left it. "AH THAT'S IT " scremed Hermione getting a dirty look from madame Prince put the book back and left. When Returning to her room she siad the spell and kissed pig and fed him she couldn't belive that was a step in this spell. 

Next morning she woke up early see pig but she count belive when he well I mean she just turned her back to Hermione . All the other sin the dorm were telling Hermione to shut up and go back to sleep but she was just to happy.

At first Ron had thought pig was sick and dieing not to fly around him like he usually does 


End file.
